Reincarnated Devils: Six Paths Demons
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The era of Shinobi ended almost one thousand years ago, now legends of that age are being reincarnated into the Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel populace. Among them is perhaps the most famous Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki has been rewarded for his contribution to bringing true peace to the world by being reincarnated into (Full plot inside, alt version to Reincarnated Devils: The Destined ones)


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DxD OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW'S, I OWN THIS CROSSOVER AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

 **I had this Idea for a crossover for a while, to insert Naruto and Sasuke into the Highschool DxD world but couldn't find the right balance for it. I then came across a really awesome crossover by** **The King in White** **(Which I highly recommend you read if you haven't already) and figured I could use this but as how I would write it.**

 **So here is the Original Idea I had for this story, I changed it since I figured it would make more sense for Naruto and Sasuke to be connected like before. However since a lot of people were against them having Sacred Gears I took that out. So I hope this makes those people happy.**

 **Plot:  
The era of Shinobi ended almost one thousand years ago, now legends of that age are being reincarnated into the Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel populace. Among them is perhaps the most famous Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki has been rewarded for his contribution to bringing true peace to the world by being reincarnated into the Gremory family as the second child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory and future head of the family and twin of Rias Gremory, on the other end of the spectrum Uchiha Sasuke finds himself alone once again.**

* * *

 **So for this story**

 **Naruto will have the power of Destruction and Dust Release, Rasengan related Jutsu.**

 **Sasuke will have Sharingan (All forms except Rinnegan) Water and Ice Manipulation Magic, Fire Release and Lightning Release**

 **Pairings shall be:**

 **Sasuke X Rias  
Naruto X Sona Sitri**

* * *

 **Other characters from the Narutoverse will pop up; if you have any recommendations then let me know. The only thing is they can't be people related to Naruto or Sasuke**

 **Ages:  
Naruto, Rias and Sona are all the same age (10)  
Sasuke is 2 years older (12)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Life  
** _ **High Class Devil**_

* * *

His mind wandered in the void of the Physical plane and the Astral plane, holding his memories of his children and grandchildren close to his heart, the love and support he received from his loving wife for 60 years kept his spirit high as his body failed him. He had no regrets in life; he accomplished everything he set out to do, even managing to fulfil his Mentors dream and find true love, saved his best friend from the path of darkness and became Hokage leading the world into the era of technology and peace. Now it was time for him to pass on and be with his parents, and past friends who lost their lives either in battle of by time like him.

Or so he thought, the light his soul drifted towards was not giving off the feeling of eternal peace but instead the sound of pain, _"This...what is this"_ he is blinded by the light as he enters seeing a masked covered face waiting for him.

"Congratulations Mr Gremory it's a healthy baby boy" The Doctor says handing the baby to Zeoticus "We don't have much time the second baby is on the way"

"What's that now?" Zeoticus looks at the doctor stunned almost dropping his new born son, who is promptly taken by the Nurse to be cleaned and wrapped properly "Yes, you are having twins...that's why I recommended the Epidural"

"Zeo, you said that it was too late for an Epidural" Venelana looks at her husband who had gone from shocked to absolutely terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Did I...feels like so long since I told you...you sure that's what I said?" he asks and she leans forward reaching for him.

"It's been 12 hours 50 minutes and 38 seconds since I asked you about the Epidural! I know because I've been in pain for every second of it!" Venelana yells flailing her arms at her jackass of a husband.

"I-It can't be that painfully...surely" Zeoticus begins but his beloved wife cuts him off...  
"HOW ABOUT I SHOVE THIS BED UP YOUR ASS AND SEE IF YOU CAN PASS IT LIKE A KIDNEY STONE!" Venelana screams as he lunges his back against the wall petrified.

 **Outside**

A 15 year old Sirzechs listened from his seat, taking notes in case the day came where he would be a father. _"Hang in there mother...avoid her right hook father"_ he smiles closing his notepad. He takes notice of a few nurses smiling and winking flirtatiously at him, he was tall for his age but was still considered a minor...however he was also a young male devil full of desire which made it harder for him to smile politely but do nothing else.

 **Back inside**

"OK Mrs. Gremory, relax and take a deep breath," the Assist nurse says gently holding Venelana's shoulder, taking the same breathing actions as with the first baby the Gremory head lady began to push upon the Doctors command.

"One more should do it," he says softly "A beautiful baby girl," he says bringing the little girl to Venelana who was completely exhausted, the sight of her freshly cleaned son and newly born daughter made her weep, forgetting her anger at her husband who sat on the bed beside her.

"They're so...tiny," Venelana says sweetly "Call Sirzechs, it's time for him to meet his siblings," she says and he nods, kissing her temple and standing up, the nurse takes the girl to have her cleaned and wrapped in the mean time.

"Sirzechs come in and see your Brother and Sister," Zeoticus says opening the door, his mother laying on the bed holding his little brother, softly cooing as his eyes explored the white walls of the room.

"Wow...he's like a little toy" Sirzechs comments standing opposite side of the bed from where his father was standing.

"And here's your daughter" the nurse returns with the girl who was silently observing everything, Sirzechs takes a hold of his Sister and smiles.

"Hey there...I'm your big brother, Sirzechs," he says and she seems to approve "So...what are their names?"

His parents look at each other "Well..."

* * *

 **6 years later**

* * *

"Get back here Naruto Gremory!" Grayfia yells chasing after the young crimson haired heir, while Naruto was walking and talking a full year before his twin, Rias had shown that she was the one who would use it productively while her elder twin preferred to read manga, and play games. While Zeoticus could name Rias his heir due to her more composed and well-behaved manner, after tricking his younger son into taking an IQ test they learned not only is Naruto smart, he is a super genius with an abundance of Magical power that could surpass any Devil living today...it also showed he may even be able to tap into the legendary power which their magic superseded the power of **Chakra** , unlike the Senjutsu used by races like the Youkai. Unlike theirs, however, his would be more destructive and raw. The **Gremory** Clan is said to be descendants of the legendary Uzumaki clan, while this gave them a better standing in society, their lineage paled compared to the **Bael** Clan who were descendants of the mighty Senju Clan.

The extinct **Lucifer** of the old Satan faction were descendants of the Uchiha Clan, they took on their ancestral name of **Uchiha** after the new Satan's took their power and were able to grow in strength after marrying the sister of the **Sitri** Clan head.

"Shut up Grayfia! I don't want to sit in a stuffy room while you and my shitty brother make kissy face!" he sticks his tongue out looking back seeing her angered expression, he panics picking up the pace but she does as well lifting him off the ground.

"You will come with me this instant" she orders and he nods, she wasn't known for being the strongest Queen for nothing after all.

Dropped in his chair beside his twin who was smirking at him with a sideways glance "Hey I got further than last time" he points out "I wonder if Sairaorg has to do all this stuff" he sighs opening the book, Sairaorg their cousin was heir to the Bael house by birthright however since Sairaorg had been born without the Bael's **Power of Destruction** ability. Unlike the twins and their older brother Sirzechs who all inherited this ability, while Sirzechs was originally heir to House Gremory, he forfeited the position to Naruto when he became a Lucifer, a leading power of the underworld.

"It doesn't matter, you are the future head of our family...I wish you'd take the role of heir seriously" Rias scolds him with a frown; he was just like their father, laid back and easy going.

"I think you mean you wish you were born first" he smirks leaning closer "Don't you little sister" he smirks getting bonked on the head by the spine of a book as his twin growled in annoyance.

"You are a minute older than me; we both know who the mature sibling is" she growls _"But a minute is all it took to make me wonder what the point of me learning about our clan...I'll likely be married off to improve our families standing"_ she thinks with saddened eyes, despite her age she was well aware how society worked.

"Even when I'm head of the family...I'll always need you around" he says like he could read her mind because of Twin logic "I won't let dad ship you off into some loveless marriage" he grins and she somewhat smiles "your future Husband is out there right now doing who knows"

"Keep reading" Grayfia instructs and two sets of eyes lock onto the books in front of them, she smiled at Naruto _"Just as soft and sentimental as his brother, but the world won't cave to such childish wishes"_ she looks out the window, right now her King and lover was off somewhere with his childhood friend and rival Ajuka Beelzebub fighting a political battle to bring an end to the wars against the Fallen Angels and Heaven for the sake of the Future generations of Devils. Both had become a part of the Anti-Satan Faction along with Serafall Leviathan (of the Sitri Clan, and Falbium Asmodeus (of the Glasya-Labolas clan). Serafall's elder sister had married into the corrupted Uchiha Clan; there would be a civil war which meant she would have to fight her sister for the future of their world. _"Fighting for a better future or following old fools into a pointless never ending war"_

Rias hummed quietly, Naruto's words seemed to have her think. Like most young girls she dreams of meeting her prince charming and getting married _"I wonder what he is like?"_ she smiles

 **_Else ware_**

Far off past the boundaries of Bael territory, a massive fire engulfed the once lush forest. The scene of a massacre, the mighty and feared Uchiha Clan and all their ambitions snuffed out by Fallen Angels under the cover of night. The castle walls crumbled around him, the rain washing the warm blood from his face, the mixture of his own, his family...and almost every Fallen Angel he killed with his own hands.

"W-What the hell are you!?" Sasuke looks to his left, one Fallen Angel who had lost his wings and was unable to move looked at him.

Sasuke didn't answer; his glowing red eyes caused the Fallen Angel to burst into black flames. His eyes lock onto his father, a descendant of the original 4 great Satan's who planned to overthrow the government and take the name 'Lucifer' back from the Gremory house. His ambition of world domination blinded him to his own weaknesses and made his arrogant like ALL members of the Old Satan Faction.

Strapping his weapon of choice the Gunbai to his back he makes his way to the Clan's tomb, where his mother was buried. He remembered her passing like it was yesterday, after failing to prove his use of carrying out his father's ambitions he sought his mother for shelter, she had been ostracized for keeping her Sitri name rather than taking on the Uchiha name. She taught him many things about her family, even helping him develop the power he inherited from his Sitri blood...when she died from birthing complications 3 years ago and when his father called her a disgrace he awakened his true power, the Sharingan.

He stares at the tomb of "Elaina 'Sitri' Uchiha, Mother and Wife" no love went into the headstone. To his father she was just a way for him to produce an offspring, "Mother...watch over me, protect me from turning into a monster" his silent prayer would likely go unanswered but talking aloud brought him comfort.

"It's a long road to take if you plan to go alone" Sasuke turns to see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He doesn't bother hiding his true nature as twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back. "My name is Azazel, I am the Governor General of the Fallen Angels" he bows, his eyes widen slightly when he see's eight bats like wings sprout out behind the boy "Ah...so you are one of them" he sighs "I came here to warn your family about the impending attack from a rogue faction" he begins as the boy's eyes him carefully preparing to attack. "I also wanted to give some of my fellow Fallen Angels the chance to return to the fold...I see that won't happen, I hope you won't hold a grudge against my kind for this tragedy"

"They were weak" Azazel tilts his head hearing the boy speak "He spoke about world domination, but a goal like that is pointless" he says _"What is the point of having children if you only see them as tools for your own selfish desires"_ he overheard his mother screaming this line at his father which resulted in her being beaten. "The weak don't concur...the get concurred" his tone darkens, Azazel sighs seeing how bad the boy's mind has been warped.

"War's and concurring are pointless as well, we fight for land or pride and shrug off the deaths of countless of our kind" the Fallen Angel states "I met you mother a long time ago, back before I was Fallen, she had the chance to kill me but chose to let me go" these words surprise the young boy "Come with me, I can help you find meaning in this mess" he offers his hand.

"Sasuke 'Sitri' Lucifer...is my name" Sasuke introduces himself; glowing red eyes return to the color that he inherited from his mother. "I...am in your care" he says with hesitance, if this was a trap he would fight his way out...even if it was pointless, he stood a better chance with Azazel than he would on his own.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

 **_** **Lilith 3 days later_**

"So the Fallen Angels obliterated the Uchiha Clan..." Sirzechs looks at the report sheet "No survivors" he sighs; they had children there all of which had been positioned by the Fallen Angels.

"The Uchiha killed many of the Fallen Angels before succumbing...truly we are fortunate," Falbium Asmodeus says as his fellow Satan leaders looked at him "At least that's one of the old Satan Faction leaders dealt with," he says.

Ajuka looked at "Cold as the facts may be...Falbium is right Sirzechs" Ajuka scratches his temples "For now at least we should get in contact with the Fallen Angel Hierarchy and see what sparked this attack"

"Serafall...would you...like us to move the remains of your Aunt to be moved?" Sirzechs asks the Leviathan Satan.

"I'll get in touch with parents, I'm sure my dad would like to finally save his sister" Serafall smiles sadly "I wonder if...my little cousin's body could be retrieved as well" she adds, she saw pictures of little Sasuke that Elaina sent to her father. He was so tiny and cute, likely corrupted beyond hope after she passed away.

"I'm sure they he found peace" was all Ajuka could say to comfort her.

* * *

 **4 years later**

* * *

 **_Naruto, Rias and Sona _**

The Gremory Clan celebrated when Naruto awaken the Lost Chakra art of **Dust Release** ,and with the Power of Destruction made him a fearsome Devil indeed. Naruto's brain was hotwired for combat; he was a true prodigy being able to cast his spells at a much faster pace than even his older brother could at his age, and his Dust Release, though far from perfect was quite something as well.

Rias panted her stamina hit its peak as she falls on her backside "T-That's enough for today" she decides seeing her childhood friend approach.

"I told you it's pointless, you have the brains and Naruto has the brawn" Sona jests as Rias pouts "So...where is Naruto?" she looks around seeing holes he'd left behind.

"Sup specs!" he yells landing behind her causing her to let out a girly scream "Don't you have so puddles to summon?" he asks she scowls at him.

"Arrogance destroys the foothold of victory Naruto," she says pushing glasses up slightly, sighing at his confused expression "It means if you keep being so full of yourself it will cost you in the long run" she clarifies.

"What's up with this place attracting nerds" he wanders off having ignored the Violet eyed girls threat, so when he finds himself soaked by her magic he growls turning around, "You think that's funny huh?" he says and the two girls laugh at his soaked forms . "Tss whatever" he storms off, leaving them alone.

"So how are you Rias?" Sona asks sitting in the grass beside the crimson haired Gremory beauty "I hear training is coming slow" she adds and Rias sighs nodding.

"It's hard to watch your twin succeed so well, what makes him so different to me?" she asks, they were twins, after all surely they should have the same Magical prowess but he dwarfed her.

It's hard to comfort someone who was feeling overshadowed by a sibling, she couldn't understand their relationship since it was so different compared to hers with her sister Serafall "People grow at their own speed, you and Naruto are no exception, he'll hit his peak and then you will surpass him" she says.

"Maybe...how about we go shopping?" Rias suggests, with a sigh Sona nods standing up. Among the remaining noble houses, the Gremory, Sitri, Phenex and Bael Clans have the largest territory that make up the underworld. While each Clan modelled their castles to be similar, the economy of their territory mirrored their beliefs, and the architecture mirrors famous cities in the Human world.

The Phenex Clan was known for their Phoenix tears which healed even the most serious wounds with no residual scar, because of this their wealth was fast and their territory matched the city of **Dubai**.

The Bael Clan which is the highest ranked clan among the remaining 72 pillars, they hold the largest military of the nobles and value tradition over all else. Their Territory is considered to look more akin to **feudal Japan** but slightly modernized.

The Sitri Clan, with the largest source of nature reserves among the few territories belonging to High-Class Devils. The Sitri Clan are also known to be one of the few territories which have advanced medical facilities as well, having one of the most famous hospitals in the Underworld. Their Territory in contrast of the Bael Clan is more resembling to modern Japan.

The Gremory Territory is known for being the Industrial capital of the Underworld and has the highest export of goods distributed throughout the Underworld. The Territory is also known as the "Fashion and Wedding" Capital because it's where most weddings as well as the best Clothing brands, the thus the cities where a cross of **Paris France** and **Milan Italy**.

"Let's keep it to a minimum; we'll be going to the Human world soon so we can buy nicer clothes there" Sona points out and Rias nods, their first trip to the world above had them both giddy.

 **_The Human World_**

Akeno Himejima, for most of her young life assumed she would always be happy. But when she witnessed her mother's death, the hatred in her heart was directed at her Father, who failed to save the woman he supposedly loved. After some peace with her mother's relatives, until her venomous blood revealed her heritage as the daughter of a Fallen Angel caused her to be banished. Now she was on the run, after helping a human who turned out to be an ally of the Devil Gremory House.

" _If I don't get out of the city I'll be killed for sure,"_ Akeno thinks running as fast as her frail legs could carry her, she wondered why god was punishing her and how much more she could endure.

"That's far enough Akeno" she halts as her path was blocked by her Grand-Uncle Suou Himejima, leader of their clan "I'm saddened to bring an end to the life of my Nieces only child but as a Fallen Angel for the sake of peace...I must"

"They say the Himejima Clan is all about honour and peace" they look up to see a boy not much older than Akeno perched on a tree, "You condemn her for using her power for good, it's disgusting"

"Mind your tongue boy...you don't know the forces you're dealing with" Suou states, his eyes widen when Sasuke allows two of his wings to spurt out, "So...are you a stray Devil drawn here by Akeno?" he asks.

"Who knows...Devils answer the desire's of others" Sasuke smirks, his glowing red eyes were already intimidating the trio of thugs. "Maybe I'm just a gentleman who chose to help a girl in need" he shrugs before smirking "Maybe I just want to kill you" he forms the ancient Chakra **Tiger** hand sign shocking Suou as he inhales " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!** " he exhales a powerful fireball that takes the shape of a Dragons head.

Dodging Suou see's his men incapacitated _"This brat is a Chakra user?"_ he growls, " _No way is this kid a stray, he'd be an SS-Class"_ the older man was preparing to attack, however...

"Enough!" they both turn to see Rias and Sona standing "If you wish to fight, then I will be your opponent" Rias declares, this was enough to still the older man.

"Interesting" Sasuke smirks gripping his Gunbai, Rias prepared to block but calmed as he placed the weapon on his back "You're arrival has spoilt my day...Ruin Princess" he flies up "I'll leave this mess to you Gremory" he glances at Sona... "And Sona Sitri, it wouldn't be wise to attack a clan heir now would it?"

"Who are you?" Sona asks but Sasuke chooses to ignore her and flies away, _"Why did he look so familiar"_ she wonders as Rias steps forward looking at Suou.

"Suou Himejima, I have a deal for you" she looks at Akeno who seemed like she was completely lost, the Himejima clan head looks at her, having also gotten enraptured by the event he had forgotten about his Grand-Niece.

"What kind of deal?" he asks stepping forward.

"The Gremory family owe this girl a life, I would take her with me when I return home, and this way you can spare your niece and fulfil your duty" she points out.

"Hmm, I have some conditions of my own" Suou says looking at Akeno "First and foremost she is to never set foot on my Clans territory again," he says and Rias nods "And second she must remain at your side" this one confused her but she nodded none the less.

Once he was gone Rias offered her hand to Akeno "I hope you are ok with this, you saved one of my families servants so I felt it was my duty to help you" the Crimson-haired Devil states and Akeno smiles a little.

"I'm glad, I think this is the best outcome" Akeno says standing up "Well, I hope I can serve you well, Lady Rias" she smiles and Rias does as well.

"I hope you know what this means," Sona says approaching the two girls "Naruto is going to be ecstatic" she sighs thinking about how annoying he'll be.

"Naruto Gremory is my twin Brother, and heir to the Gremory head" Rias begins upon seeing Akeno's confused look "That Devil was no stray, which means he's likely a pure...and Naruto has been looking for a Rival"

"But which house does he belong to?" Sona wonders  
"That's not something we'll find out now," Rias says seeing her father's Bishop approaching "Let's go...we can ask my brother Sirzechs

 **_Sasuke and Azazel_**

"Glad you kept your head" Azazel says handing the raven haired Devil a glass of orange, "I loved it when you saw your cousin and got weak in the knees"

"I didn't get weak, I just decided to leave" Sasuke scoffs drinking some of his juice, his red orbs returning to their usual Violet "Besides...she really looked like my mother so it's not like I could fight her," he says somewhat more saddened. "Besides I'm not strong enough to take on someone who has inherited the Power of Destruction" he adds lifting the Gunbai, this weapon which could absorb his opponent's attacks but if he wasn't strong enough to re-direct it then the explosion would engulf him, but this weapon was the key to his strength.

"Still, I appreciate you helping Akeno for me, I couldn't get directly involved and Baraqiel was wrapped up in business I put him on," Azazel says sincerely, Sasuke looks at him surprised by the gentleness in his voice.

"Whatever, you pay for my food and Clothes and trained my so it's cool" Sasuke brushes him off, he never expected to find a father figure in the Governor General of the Fallen Angels but he feared of what would have become of him had Azazel not come. "How did you know Rias Gremory would take her in?" he asks curiously, Azazel smirks sitting beside the Raven haired boy.

"Call it...a hunch"

* * *

 **Underworld 2 months later**

* * *

Naruto and Sirzechs stood side by side, the elder brother teaching the younger how to channel his demonic energy to increase his destructive power. "So why are you here today anyway?" he asks and his older brother chuckles.

"Well since I told mother and father, I suppose it's right I tell you and Rias," Sirzechs says getting his little sisters attention "It seems, I...will be a father"

"E-Eh!" Naruto eyes widen comically "I knew you and Grayfia were up to no good...shitty maid bully!"

"Lord Naruto" Grayfia appears behind pulling his ear towards her, he turns pale feeling the deathly aura around his sister-in-law "I am sorry ability to serve you has been to you dissatisfaction" no sincerity in her tone as the young disrespectful heir was lifted off the ground by his ear.

Ignoring their brothers plea for help "Congratulations" Rias hugs her elder brother "You'll make great parents" she says and Sirzechs chuckles.

"I think Grayfia will be the...stronger parent" Sirzechs comments watching Naruto be dragged to his room. "Take care Rias," he says with a smile walking after his wife and protesting brother, Rias watched them leave seeing everyone around her starting to grow even further while she was unsure what to do next.

"Your brother is as lively as you said" Akeno smiled pouring her new mistress a cup of tea, since arriving in the Underworld the half Fallen Angel had been taking lessons on proper etiquette for women in the Underworld society, she and Rias had become close friends as a result of the events in the human world.

"Naruto has always been motivated by a challenge" Rias sits down and sips the tea, she knew now she couldn't outright compete with her twin in terms of power. So by the process of elimination, she'd gain influence with a stronger Peerage.

"I'm sure he will make a fine head of the Gremory Clan" Akeno's comment snaps Rias out of her thoughts "Maybe he'll become Lucifer after your brother" she adds and Rias nods.

"Yes...he has all kinds of options for him" Rias comments with a smile, a bitter one but a smile none the less.

"The same for you, if Naruto chooses one path, you simply take the other" Akeno sits in front of her mistress "I mean it's not like he can do everything" she chuckles.

"I suppose" Rias sighs looking at her twin brother, he was talking with their father about school, while she would be going to Kuoh Academy in Japan, she would be sharing this territory with Sona since she was attending the same school.

"Yo sis" Naruto walks over wiping his brow "So what else can you tell me about this guy?" he asks sitting on the table "How does he fight, what abilities can he use?"

"Well...I wasn't strong enough to be taken seriously" she admits, surprised when he doesn't take the chance to mock her "He uses Fire based Chakra attacks, and has red eyes...but I don't know what they do, otherwise he didn't show anything" she says and her twins face lights up.

"Cool!" Naruto grins jumping "I feel like we could really be rivals" he says feeling happy, among all the young devils, none could consider themselves Naruto's rival. His power is so great even the Bael clan fear his potential; his inheritance of the Power of Destruction, and Chakra power made him a powerful Devil.

"So, what school are you going to," Rias asks, her father avoided the topic like the plague which meant it would likely add to her insecurities.

"Some private school in England, I wanted to go to Kuoh Academy but Bro and Dad figured we just be tripping over each other," he says stretching.

" _That private school is likely the high-class school for the highest caliber,"_ Rias thinks, she should have figured he'd end up there, the highest source of Human contracts, and potential pieces

"I won't lose to you Naruto" she stands up as he looks at her "I'll overtake you and become the heir to the Gremory Clan" she vows and Naruto grins.

"Come and get it, I won't hand it over to you without a fight"

* * *

 **5 years later**

* * *

Having entered the final year of Junior High, Rias has barely spoken to her Twin on the other side of the world. While Akeno finally became her queen, the Crimson haired beauty hasn't been able to add a single member to her peerage; she had heard Naruto hadn't picked anyone despite the offers he was receiving. Currently in the middle of winter in Japan, the weather had turned for the worse, but Rias and Akeno had both felt something on the outskirts of town, "It's not far...but the presence is growing weaker" the Queen piece says and both girls pick up pace.

"Let us hurry" Rias says, _"I wonder what these powerful negative emotions I'm getting are from,"_ she thinks, she spent 5 years looking for her ideal piece but alas he was gone with the wind. It was naive to think he'd still be around.

 _ **A few minutes earlier_-**_

He walked with as much strength his body could muster, his friends had helped him escape at the cost of their lives, however he had been poisoned and his body was starting to fail _"I want to live, I need to live...I must avenge my friends"_ his vision blurs "G-Gotta keep moving, stay awake" he collapses "Damn it...I am so sorry everyone" the snow begins to bury him in white "I won't be able to avenge you, looks like I'll be joining you after all"

As the world went dark he saw what looked like a red haired angel approach

"There...he's young" Rias comments as her queen catches up "I sense great power dormant within him" she summons a knight piece _"I will help you fulfil any desire you wish"_ the piece _"In return...I will make you my slave"_

Far away Sasuke watches the interaction, the trio vanished in a teleportation circle bearing the Gremory crest as he lands "Her power is beginning to grow" he turns to face the church _"How many leads are you gonna make me follow Azazel?"_ He questions _"Is peace really the best answer?"_ He senses a powerful aura behind him.

"I found you at last incarnation of Indra" the little raven haired girl says in a monotone like manner "I am Ophis"

"I want you to be my weapon"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well here is the pilot chapter I hope it's to your liking. Since I don't read the light novels of Highschool DxD I'm going to rely on wiki articles so bear with me if it's not completely accurate**

 **The Next chapter will focus on Rias obtaining Koneko, and Gaspar and putting her in her spot at the beginning of the anime. She will also have her second encounter with the Sasuke who's also causing Sona problems in school.**

* * *

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask, I may answer them either in a PM or at the top of the next chapter**

 **Till Next time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
